


Claustrophobia

by The_Iceberg_Lounge



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homo, JayTimWeek, M/M, but like only for a few sentences, but they don’t swim, closet homo tho, i think, oh wait that’s just swimming, they just float there, this is gay, uuuuuh skinny dipping but with clothes, what do I even tag this?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iceberg_Lounge/pseuds/The_Iceberg_Lounge
Summary: “Can I see you again tonight?” Jason doesn’t think he can see Tim again. But that’s the magick of Tim. He always knows how to reel a man back in.





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim Week!! This was my contribution to day one for the Secret Relationship prompt. Honestly, I want going to even participate in JayTim Week, but as the VERY last second I wrote and posted this because I honestly couldn’t handle being seen as a failure had I not participated. So yeah, this is my work guys!! I haven’t written in a long three months so I’m sorry if this is rusty or something.

“Can I see you again tonight?” Tim asks, an eager smile playing on his delicate lips as he looks up at Jason. Jason’s sea foam green eyes captivate him absolutely. He’s swimming in them, oblivious to the drunken laughter roaring beneath them. They stand on a ledge among stone gargoyles. And they stand close, too close — not close enough. Tim’s back is up against a statue with his chest almost touching Jason’s. How did they get here? A three weeks ago Tim wouldn’t even dream of letting Jason this close. Of course it’s a silly question. Tim knows exactly how they got here. 

Kevlar sticks uncomfortably to Jason’s chest but Tim’s smile makes his discomfort bearable. The sun is setting and they’re getting ready to part way for patrol. They usually don’t see each other for the rest of the night, but this night they’re determined to meet again. Reluctance to say goodbye wells in Jason’s stomach. Fire crackles there too.

Jason found Tim outrageously charming. Tim found Jason impossibly sincere. They complete each other in sense. A charming sincereity.

Jason takes Tim’s hands, drowning the small fists in his own. He’s the first to move in ten minutes. Tim’s breath catches in his throat, reminding him not to jump Jason’s bones then and there. The taller male’s hands are still around Tim’s. Gentle. Safe. Afraid to move—afraid to say goodbye. As Tim tried weakly to pull away, Jason frowns and furrows his brows a moment after; looks off into the distance, captured by thoughts pestering his attention when it should be filled with Tim. The smaller ravenette takes notice, suddenly determined to catch that attention back.

Tim slinks closer, his wet lips brushing the stubble along Jason’s jugular. He’s fluid and quick. Assertive with his actions. Tim’s a man who knows what he wants right away while Jason has to wait and decide. “I’m waiting, Jay.” Tim whispers. His voice carries a dangerous edge, full of potential and danger. It sends goosebumps dancing across Jason’s skin, a shudder rippling through him soon after.

“I don’t think so Timmy…” Jason pulls back, giving Tim some unwanted space. “Bruce said it’d be along night. With Joker and Mad Hatter our of Arkham, ther’s no telling how long we’ll be out here. Maybe tomorrow?“ He suggests. “After school?”

Right, Tim thinks. School. He’d forgotten briefly about that. Econ 307 awaited. And so did a project that was due at 11:59 PM tomorrow. Damnit.

But Tim wasn’t one for waiting when it came to Jason. The older man seemed to have the effect of short circuiting his patience. “No. Tonight.” Tim stood his ground, his sly grin now a serious line of thin lips. “Just ten minutes? I want to see you.” Tim returns to being tender, a our welling in the back of his throught when he spoke, adding a seductive edge that hooked Jason right in. How could he say no now?

“Fine! Fine. Ten minutes only. Got it?”

“You got it boss, ten minutes. Meet me at the docs in two hours!” Finally Tim wiggles his hands from Jason’s grasp. Now satisfied, Tim leaps from the ledge free falling like a dart through the night. Tim’s metal wings rattle softly against the beating wind. The thrill of the fall melted Tim’s fears until all that remaind of him was pure lively bliss. Total weakness. And this-  
This is what it meant to be alive.

The hours the followed were slow. A bad guy here, and mugger there. But no sign of MH or Joker. The coms were quiet and so were the streets. Unusually so. It gave Jason a terrible feeling. Nights in Gotham weren’t meant to be quiet. It was rare when they were but when it happened it was more likely than not the result of the quiet before the storm. It made everyone uneasy. Quiet was bad news. Quiet meant there was a storm cooking.  
But the uneasiness didn’t last much longer. Two hours passed which meant only one thing. Tim, Jason thought. Three letters that engulphed him. Tim, Tim, Tim. Over and over until it was mantra and finally he was there. Wood underneath his boots, creaking. Waves faulting underneath the wood, stirring.

Tim was there too. Boots in the sand, slim back facing Jason as he focused his eyes on the dancing roadlike reflecting of the moon in the bay. A glowing full orb kissing the black blues and it was nothing short of breathtaking. 

But Jason found something far more stunning amongst the beach. Raven hair black as a starless night. Prince Charming Blue eyes for his own enjoyment. Tim, thin boy fragile until his fist is knocking out your front teeth.  
“Tim.” Jason’s voice is steady. Tim’s shoulders jump but he isn’t startled. Excited maybe, but certainly not startled. He was a bat after all. A far better bat than Jason could ever be.

“You’re late.” But it doesn’t matter. What matters to Tim is that Jason’s finally here.

Jason’s helmet came off. Tim’s mask followed. Jason’s mask came next, hidden in the sand.

“Sorry.” He isn’t. “Hey look Tim. I know you don’t want us to go public because you’re not out as gay yet… But do you maybe think you ever will?” Jason’s sincere. Gentle. A side he reserves for Tim. A side Tim is gratful for.

“That’s a little random. What brought this on?” Tim crosses his arms, back tensing. He’s still not looking at Jason, as training on the water kissing the moon.  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I feel like you’re hiding me. Like you’re ashamed. And I get it, rich boys and street rats don’t usually pair well on the media but I just want you to be proud of me-“

Tim whips around to face Jason. There’s anger there. More anger than Jason’s ever seen before. “You think I’m not proud of you?! You think I don’t love you or something?! You’re so stupid. I can’t believe you’d even say something like that.

“So what then, Tim! You’re gonna marry some woman and have kids just to satisfy your publicity?” Jason asked. His voice was venom when he hadn’t intended it to be. It came out sounding like a challenge, but he could see the instant Tim’s eyes flicked up to meet his, a fire hidden within the princely blue sheen.

“Guess so.” Tim laughed, but there was more fire to it than just a heart full laugh. “Ten minutes is up.” Tim tried to leave but Jason was too quick to let him go. He wasn’t finished.

“Get in the water with me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“It’s not a request, Timmy.” There was not room to argue and Tim knew that. But he was going to try anyway.

“Let. Me. Go.”

“I. Don’t. Want. To.” He grins because he’s won.

Tim felt weak to his knees and mentally cursed whatever celestial being of religious origin for that damn grin on Jason’s handsome lips and God forbid that damn kissable jawline too. And those fucking lips, and God damn it, don’t even get Tim started on those eyes. Yup, he was done for.

Jason leans in to kiss Tim’s pink cheek, annoying Tim even more. But Jason knows that beneath the anger and the annoyance and the yelling, Tim’s a walking closet with nothing to do but worship the love between them.

“C’mon. I promised you ten minutes on a beach. Ten nice minutes. And I don’t mean to ruin that. So just-… Let me give you ten minutes.”

“I don’t have a bathing suit,” Tim says teasingly, knowing full well that that wasn’t an issue.

“Neither do I. So what?”

“So what? Jason, we can’t swim naked,” he argued, despite knowing that you two could, and if it was what you wanted, he would.

“Who said anything about swimming naked?” Jason laughed, wading into the black water, fully clothed with held out arms that traced the moon’s bright crescent reflection on the water.

“C’mon, Red Robin, the water’s great!” The older male dove under the surface, opening his eyes as he did so, watching the cropped flow of his raven hair moving in waves under the murky water.

At some point, Tim had decided ‘why the hell not?’ Shaking his head as he joined Jason in the water, fully clothed in his Red Robin attire. He stepped in, the water up to his ankles. The light reflected off of his raven hair and tall frame.

“Come in!” Jason called out, “Or is the big bad Red Robin afraid?” He jesters, watching as Tim waded in slowly, too slowly. Jay grinned devilishly and jumped up at him, pulling him in. Tim screamed and laughed. His laugh could be singled out in a crowed, It had a raw freedom that echoed around him. A childish ring that was as rare as it was music.

“You’re crazy!” He yelled, hitting Jason’s shoulder lightly. “You realize we have to go back on patrol?”  
“It’s too late now.” Jason shrugged, grinning with mischief in his eyes As he softly flicked the water playfully at the smaller raven haired boy, guiding him further into the waters. Tim giggled and threw water back at Jason, splashing his cheeks with blue.

“I don’t want to go back to patrol,” Tim said, swirling your arms through the water. He didn’t. At first he did but when his anger calmed, his senses returned to him. He didn’t want to go. “It’s just too perfect.” It came out as a whisper. Something that wasn’t necessarily meant to be said.

“You’re perfect.” Jason whispered back. Tim’s eyes flick up to mean Jason’s sea foam eyes. Both momentarily startled at his words, it having slipped from his lips purely out of impulse.

Jason close his eyes, waiting for the laughter. 

But instead he got nothing but the movement of water. And when Jay opened his eyes, there Tim was, palms pressed flat to his chest as the bird looked up at the hood so gingerly.

“You’re such a sap, Jaybird.” Tim teased, grinning widely with those ‘kiss me’ eyes.

And oh does Jason kiss him. It’s long and perfect, a gently establishment of endurance and an abundance of affection. It’s sensual and Tim wanted it to last forever–here in this bay with the gorgeous man in his arms who’s glimmer is brighter than the moon that reflects off of the skin of their wet faces.

But then Jay pulls away.

Disappointment wells in Tim’s stomach and he almost leaps for another kiss, because while it wasn’t the forever you wanted, the blush on his cheeks and the churning in his stomach is far too pleasing to give up for another kiss.

“I have to come out to them.” Tim’s whispering out of the blue. “All this closeted gayness is making me claustrophobic .”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it means to be alive, y’all.


End file.
